Fox in Sky High
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: A variation of Kelton in Sky High.
1. Chapter 1

Fox in Sky High

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, Notlek or Nino or Kiba from Naruto but I do own Fox even ask Notlek

Just so you know I skip right where I battle with some dude by myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Battle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox jumped from the stands into the arena and was facing a guy called Stealth.

"Begin" Mr. Stronghold yelled.

"So why do they call you Stealth?" Fox asked.

"That's easy" Stealth turned invisible and punched Fox in the stomach and then in the face which sent him flying "As long as I keep you in human form then you're helpless against me"

"You think my human form is weak eh?" Fox asked "Try this! Gatsuga!"

Fox spun around like a drill and started to pound the arena blindly.

_As long as I keep out of the way of Gatsuga then I'm fine. _Stealth thought to himself.

The Gatsuga turned orange and went straight for Stealth.

"No he's in his Fox form!" Stealth ran around the arena.

Fox stopped the Gatsuga and with super speed slashed Stealth across the chest and turned back into human form.

"A Fox can smell its enemy from miles away!" Fox said while Stealth struggled to remain conscious "Never forget that"

Stealth fell unconscious and then a challenger appeared. His name was Kevin and he could turn any part of his body into anything.

"I dunno a freshman against someone in their last year at Sky High" Mr. Stronghold thought about whether he should let this happen.

"Don't worry Mr. Stronghold, I can handle him" Fox said and returned to human form.

Kevin laughed.

"Well, alright" Mr. Stronghold agreed "Begin"

Kevin turned into a motorbike while Fox concentrated all his power into making him bleed.

Fox turned into his Fox form to get low and scratched the exhaust pipe and made Kevin bleed motor oil.

When Kevin returned to human he was bleeding from his back and saw Fox concentrating.

Kelton entered the crowd and saw Fox getting beaten up.

"Hmm, perhaps Fox isn't as strong as I thought" Kelton said while Fox was getting his ass kicked.

"I've gotten this far" Fox's voice was raspy from exhaustion "I'm not giving up!"

Fox was bleeding from his head; legs; back; stomach and arms but still wasn't giving up. Mr. Stronghold was going to call the match soon.

Fox yelled and turned into a giant Fox resembling the Norse beast Fenrir.

Fox's gashes and wounds were now just minor cuts.

He went into a Gatsuga rotation.

"I only wanted to fight you to test out my new skill" Kevin cloned himself "Which one is me huh?"

The stench of blood was all around of Fox now so he couldn't tell which one to hit.

Fox's blood level was a bit low and he turned back into his small Fox form and fell to the ground.

He turned back to his human form and punched a few Kevin clones which made them disappear.

He spun and hit Kevin. It was another clone!

"The real one must be part of the floor now!"

He went Gatsuga once more and started smashing the floor.

"This is bad!" Kevin jumped out of the floor and turned into a motorbike but crashed in some rubble.

Fox turned into his Fox form and went to scratch Kevin but he turned into dirt and when he was far down into the ground he turned a drill and gouged into Fox's stomach which rendered him unconscious.

"The winner is Kevin!" Mr. Stronghold yelled.

When Fox woke up he was in the hospital wing. He couldn't believe he had lost.

"Damn it! I'm not strong enough!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fox in Sky High

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, Kelton or Nino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Power

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox knew he had to become stronger so he signed himself up for training against robots.

He turned into and chopped a robot in half.

"Come on Mr. Stronghold make like 50 gang up on me at once" Fox said.

"Sorry, I can only let 10 at once"

'Then do that"

"Ok, fine"

10 Robots started running towards Fox so he just used his skills of a Green Belt in Tae-Kwon-Do to start pummelling.

"Wooh! Too easy" He said.

10 More came at him and he turned into a Fox and used Gatsuga which easily cleared them out.

Lots of 10 kept coming at him for hours on end and he didn't seem to get tired until the bell rang.

He concentrated on how much energy he had used and could barely walk without stopping for a drink of water from his bottle.

He went home and went to bed early because he was so tired from hard training.

Since he went to bed at 6 and had had his 8 hours sleep he woke up at 2AM. He thought he oughta train his accuracy of Gatsuga and his defence for a while.

To train the accuracy of Gatsuga he turned Fox and in Gatsuga he couldn't see so he smelt the ring of the basketball hoop and went through it as Gatsuga.

For his defence he got his dads brick throwing machine which obviously threw bricks at you and from there on he just had to catch the bricks or defend from them or dodge them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived at Sky High and remembered that yesterday he signed himself up for a match today.

He had to win even in his current state or else he would be the laughing stock of the whole school.

He entered the arena to face Lance who had Super Strength.

"Ok Fox, you may be weak from training but you have to win this one" Fox said to himself.

"Begin!" Mr. Stronghold yelled.

Without Fox noticing Lance whammed him in the stomach and punched him in the head which sent Fox flying across the arena.

"Damn it!" Fox yelled and turned into a Fox.

He used Gatsuga but Lance punched him and fractured his arms.

Fox yelled in pain and used Gatsuga again but this time he missed and hit his arms on the ground.

"Damn it" Fox was in agony.

He started trying to kick Lance but obviously Lance had been practicing his dodging skills.

"Why won't you get hit?!" Fox was extremely frustrated.

He jumped up and Lance grabbed his legs.

_Perfect. _Fox thought.

He used Gatsuga and shredded the skin on Lance's hands which made him cry out in agony.

While Lance was distracted by pain Fox slammed into his stomach in Fox form and then clawed his chest.

"This match has clearly ended! The winner is Fox!" Mr. Stronghold announced.

The crowd roared with extreme excitement.

"Hmm" Nino and Kelton saw the match and were impressed by Fox's comeback.

Later on in the Hospital Wing Fox had to get 2 casts on his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't go to school the next day because he had to rest his arms. He didn't care because he had done nothing but fight and train for the past 2 days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter dudes!


	3. Chapter 3

Fox in Sky High

Welcome all to another instalment of FISH! LOL! FISH! I am such a weirdo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: I swear, I will kill you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox entered the arena against Kurosirus who was his rival ever since the bus which he couldn't remember very well because of his constant fighting.

"You can't beat me Fox!" Kurosirus yelled and made explosions all around Fox to surround him.

"I didn't say you could start yet!" Mr. Stronghold stopped Kurosirus "Begin!"

Fox turned into his Fox form and missed Kurosirus's face by a centimetre when he tried to claw him.

"Give up Fox!" Kurosirus damaged Fox's stomach with an explosion directly under Fox.

"Never!" Fox screamed and turned back human.

Kurosirus grabbed Fox's throat and his hand started to glow which meant he was going to create an explosion soon.

"Go on, I wanna see you crawl…" Kurosirus's voice turned Deathly silent and only Fox and the people with supersonic hearing could hear him.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you" Fox could barely speak because of Kurosirus choking him while holding him up in the air.

"You will die by my hands today…"

Fox could barely believe what he was hearing.

"Now die!" Kurosirus made his own hand explode but then regenerated it with his explosion heal.

"You'll have to do better then that to beat me!" Fox had quickly used Gatsuga to get away.

"I swear, I will kill you!" Kurosirus made the whole arena explode.

The blast failed to kill Fox but he knew that the next blast would be to kill. Fox knew that if he didn't end the match; Kurosirus would end his life!

"You failed to kill me!" Fox emerged from a smouldering crater with his left leg clearly broken because it was just dangling lifelessly.

"It won't happen again!"

He ran up to Fox; jumped up in the air and did a triple flipping kick which made explosions happen everywhere.

Fox started to limp away from Kurosirus in fear when his broken leg hit a big rock and tripped him over.

"Kurosirus stop!" Mr. Stronghold yelled.

The rock that tripped Fox over exploded and shards of it cut Fox's cheeks; arms; legs and torso. Fox was shaking.

"This is the end…" Kurosirus raised his hand to Fox's head.

"For you!" Fox quickly went Gatsuga and smashed into Kurosirus's face.

Fox knew that he had lost the match because he was out of energy; he just did what he could to stay alive and it was over. Fox had to stop the Gatsuga.

Kurosirus was unconscious and Fox was almost unconscious. The last things he heard were 'Kurosirus is the winner!' coming from the crowd.

When Fox woke up he saw Kelton in the bed next to him with a helmet on. He was confused because no one in the school wore armour; ever!

"What the hell?" He yelled; almost swearing he saw Mr. Stronghold at the end of Kelton's bed.

"It's a fight simulator" Mr. Stronghold replied "You should try it out sometime"

"I'll make sure of it" Fox's voice was raspy from yelling at Kurosirus "What happened to that jerk, Kurosirus?"

"He's been expelled"

"Hallelujah!" Fox yelled.

Fox must've fallen asleep because he suddenly appeared on the bus with his friends saying 'well Fox?'

"Well what?" Fox asked.

"Weren't you listening to any of that?" Maddi asked.

"Actually I have absolutely no memory of when I was in the hospital until you said well Fox" He replied, "Didn't you notice me asleep?"

"Ok, whatever" Kelton said, "Do you want to stay in the dorms at Sky High yesterday?"

"Ok" Fox agreed "But why?"

Fox fell asleep while they explained but they didn't realize. When the bus arrived at Fox's place Maddi had to carry him to his house because of him being unconscious with a cast on his leg.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox in Sky High

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Classes cometh!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is the day of reckoning! The teacher cometh! Fox didn't want to go to school but thought of how much fun it could be. Define could.

Before Fox left his house someone knocked on the door and Kelton was there. Fox didn't know why though.

"I just wanted to know, if it's ok with Fox if he could stay at Sky High for the night?" He asked.

"Ok" Fox's mum replied, "Do you want to stay the night Fox?"

"Hell yeah" Fox replied, "Though what will we be doing all that time?"

"I'll explain on the bus" Kelton and Fox left for school.

When they arrived at Sky High they saw a billboard that said classes will be starting today.

"No!" Fox screamed, "Classes?"

Fox was stressing because he hadn't been studying just training. When he got to his locker he punched it and left a big dent.

"This can't be happening" Fox went Gatsuga to try and get out of school.

Someone with telekinesis stopped him, "It won't be that bad" She said.

She threw him into the class sign up place with her powers and laughed.

"Oh man if I ever see her again she's dead" Fox said as Kelton helped him up.

Fox signed up for the same classes as Kelton.

During one of the classes Fox put his foot against his desk and rocked his chair back and forth but soon he fell asleep and accidentally tipped his chair over. He got a detention for that.

The end of school finally came and being excused from Gym and Strength for his broken leg he was extremely bored.

Kelton and Maddi finally came out of Strength which was their last class.

"Jeez what took you so long?" Fox asked.

"Time just seems to go slower when you're bored" Kelton replied yawning.

At night they put the helmet things on and fought Undead Skeletons. Fox used Tae-Kwan-Do to smash them and then killed the last one with Gatsuga.

Next came Gorgons; Fox had to be shielded by Kelton but went Gatsuga to go blind while having ability to rip stuff to smithereens and that's just what he did.

The night was much more enjoyable then the day and Fox had lots of fun seeing as though his mind was off the pain of his leg.

The next day was practically perfect. His leg was healing he had fun with his friends and classes were actually getting better (is that possible?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout the short chapter folks! I have writers block, people telling me to update and FF won't let me update cuz of a stupid 404 error!

Chapter 5: The Three Way Match!


	5. Chapter 5

Fox in Sky High

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High (Man it gets bloody annoying writing these in every bloody chapter of every bloody fic!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Three way battle!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino walked up to Fox looking as though he were puzzled.

"Hey Fox I was wondering" He asked, "Do you want to have a three way battle with Kelton and I?"

"Kelton's in the hospital" Fox replied.

"When he's out of hospital I mean"

Fox laughed, "Oh crap I must look like such an idiot right now!"

Nino laughed with Fox, "Well you have since I met you!"

"Hey!" Fox yelled.

"I'm just joking!" Nino replied; still laughing, "Well what do you say?"

"Ok" Fox answered, "I'm game"

"Jeez I've been around for 427 years and I still don't see why people say I'm game instead of I'm up for it"

"Meh, I just say stuff like that because I'm a teen!"

"Man I haven't been a teen for over 4 centuries"

"Yep, if I heard your life story I would be dead before you finished grandpa"

"Hey!" Nino chased after Fox playfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day before classes began.

N/A: I made a mistake in chaps so I'll just say that last chap was like just studying time instead of real classes.

Fox and Nino were in the arena and Fox's arms and leg still weren't fully healed from his battles even though the casts were off there was some muscular damage and his limbs chose today at this time to act up.

"Come on Kelton hurry up and get here or the match will be cancelled!" Fox yelled at the top of his lungs when he meant to just think it.

Everyone looked at him.

"What did I do?" He asked to Nino.

"Screamed" Nino replied.

"Oh crap I meant to think that!"

Unfortunately lots of people heard him swear. Fortunately the teachers didn't; only the students did.

Kelton suddenly ran into the giant stadium and met Fox and Nino in the arena. The cork to his gourd suddenly popped out and Fox caught it.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Fox asked mocking him, "Afraid I'll send you to hospital?"

"This match will be over before you can say…" Kelton replied, "What the!"

Sand engulfed Fox in a wave but Fox dodged it and slammed into Kelton with his super speed and super strength Fox form.

"Holy crap!" Kelton spat blood as he went flying across the arena.

After fighting Kelton for awhile Fox and Kelton backed away from each other knowing that they were evenly matched. Fox examined Nino's bat form as he flew down from the ceiling.

Fox ran to the wall and smashed a hole in it and of course the sunlight hurt Nino seeing as he was a vampire.

Nino screamed in pain from the sun as he smashed down into the hard ground. While Nino was weak Kelton grabbed him with sand and threw him into Fox which pushed them both through the wall; away from the ground and they started falling down from the school.

"Oh crap this sucks!" Fox was preparing for death just before they stopped falling, "What gives?"

Force fields must've been activated before fights just so kids don't go splat.

"I wonder if they had these since this place started or they made them from an unfortunate accident" Nino asked.

Fox used Gatsuga while Nino was down. Nino went flying into the force field wall which bounced him onto the ground. In retaliation Nino slashed him across the chest like a bear would.

Fox knew that he had to end the match quickly or else there was no chance to win or a slim chance of survival but knowing the nurses of Sky High they would fix him up.

Fox ran towards Nino and jumped up and kicked Nino square in the face with both feet which sent Nino flying into the air.

They both knew that it had to be ended now! Fox gasped as pain struck his chest like a thousand knives of fire tearing his chest apart cell by cell. Nino realized this chance and flew back into the arena and before Fox could run after him he collapsed and fell unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I admit it! I got a thousand knives of fire from the Simpsons where Homer had a heart attack!

Next time is my first ever double chapter special! It'll explain my stay in the hospital and then unwanted visitors arrive in Sky High!

Chapter 6-7: In the hospital with enemies!

If you've read my fic and haven't read the other two ISH (In Sky High) fics then read them while I right my double chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Fox in Sky High

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

This chapter is going to be awesome!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6-7: In the Hospital with Enemies!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fox woke up he was in Hospital once again but hey; this time he had company! Kelton and Nino were also there.

"Hey" Fox said weakly.

"Hey" They both replied.

They couldn't talk much because they were still in intense pain. Fox fell asleep and when he woke up Kelton and Nino weren't there and two nurses were taking a body bag to the operating table.

_Holy sh…Who died? _Fox was shocked but he had to stop himself from swearing even when he was thinking to himself.

Suddenly the head of the body got uncovered and it was Fox in there!

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls" Black fog was in the air, "It tolls for thee…" Kurosirus's voice was in the fog!

Fox woke up screaming but Kelton and Nino were there.

"What the hell?!" Kelton; Nino and some nurses yelled.

Fox stopped screaming but everyone could tell that something bad had happened to make that happen. His head rolled to the side and his iris's were foggy but every now and then Fox would grunt and they would turn back to their light blue status like they always were.

Finally the grunting and groaning stopped and Fox sat up like he had seen a ghost. Or worse…his own death.

"What the hell happened just then Fox?" Kelton tried to get out of bed but couldn't because he was still injured and in pain even though it was around 10PM which was 12 hours after their match began.

"I just saw" Fox was in lots of pain from struggling after he woke up, "Myself in a body bag"

"Man that's freaky Fox" Nino said, "And I know freaky! I'm a vampire"

"I'll just try to forget it and rest" Fox replied and quickly went back to sleep.

The next few days in hospital were pretty cool until Nino's advanced healing powers from his vampiric blood allowed him to leave the hospital but Kelton was still there while Fox couldn't get much sleep because he kept having visions of Kurosirus. The only time he did get sleep is when he fell unconscious for lack of sleep.

Nino came back to give Kelton and Fox some food when Fox asked him a question while looking a bit scared.

"Hey Nino" Fox asked, "Could I stay at your house tonight?"

"I don't know" Nino replied, "I think someone with your wounds along with your visions would have to stay in the hospital"

"That's right" A nurse walked in.

"If you need something to do then you and Kelton could go to the dorms and use the virtual fighting system though only if you can walk though" Nino said.

The next few days they practiced their techniques with virtual fighting which really took Fox's mind off Kurosirus.

"Hey Fox I'm going to sleep in the Hospital beds" Kelton said at 12AM, "I find them more comfortable then the dorm beds"

"Ok" Fox replied, "Goodnight!" Fox yelled when Kelton walked to the hospital.

Fox put a wet rag over his forehead and an oxygen mask over his mouth just in case anything went wrong during the night.

Fox sighed, "This is comfortable"

Fox fell asleep and in his dream he was talking to Kurosirus.

N/A: **Bold **means dreams.

"**What are you doing in my mind Kurosirus?" Fox asked.**

"**Oh this isn't you Fox" Kurosirus chuckled.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?!" Fox yelled.**

"**I am here for the commander of the army"**

"**What army?"**

"**The army of shadow!" Kurosirus faded into darkness.**

**Fox could hear Kurosirus's voice echoing in the wind saying that they will be in each others minds and dreams until one of them died.**

"**Where are you?!" Fox yelled, "If you want me then take me by force!"**

**Kurosirus's cold hearted laugh echoed all around Fox.**

"**If you want it that way then fine" Kurosirus appeared beside Fox, "Have it that way!"**

**He just raised his fist and sent Fox flying through the endless fog.**

"**I'll beat you" Kurosirus appeared behind Fox and kneed him in the back.**

"**No you won't!" Fox yelled.**

"**Just like I wouldn't beat you every other time we've fought?" Kurosirus made the spot in front of Fox explode which sent Fox soaring once again.**

"**Shut up!" Fox yelled, "I don't care how much of a difference we have in strength! I will stop you and whatever you're planning!"**

"**Even if you could stop me, you would never stop my master…" Kurosirus was getting quiet.**

**Fox yelled in pain and held his head because he was having visions of the future and it didn't look bright. He saw a giant scorpion; Nino with blood red eyes; a Troll and his skin getting slits in it like there was an invisible knife.**

"**What the hell are you planning?" Fox was on his knees due to the pain of the visions he just received.**

"**If I told you that then there would be no surprise" Kurosirus said, "Or I could tell you then kill you"**

**Fox's eyes widened with shock.**

"**Or I could kill you anyway" Kurosirus continued, "Or I could kill you whenever and wherever I want"**

**Fox grunted and tried to turn into a Fox but his powers weren't working.**

"**They say that if you die in your dream you die in real life" Kurosirus crouched down beside Fox, "Let's test it out"**

**Fox's eyes turned into an evil glare just before Kurosirus's hand glowed. Fox thought it was the end.**

He woke up and screamed but not loud enough to wake Kelton up and it was just a quick scream not the ones you see on T.V.

"Oh man" Fox got up, "It really was a dream, well nightmare"

He felt wet.

"I hope this is sweat" He said before he bent down and smelt his pant leg, "Yeah its sweat"

He wanted to tell Kelton what had happened but the hospital was at least 3 kilometers away from him and he feared that there could be intruders in the school because he could hear footsteps that weren't his and Kelton and Fox were the only ones in the school.

Fox went into his Fox form and zipped around the school looking for intruders but he couldn't find anyone so he just rushed into the hospital and woke Kelton up.

"What's wrong Fox?" Kelton rubbed his eyes.

Fox told him about what happened and Kelton was looking puzzled. He couldn't believe that Fox's worst enemy was even trying to kill him in his dreams.

"Do you know why your power wasn't working?" Kelton asked.

"Perhaps it could be that I was still damaged from my battle with you and Nino" Fox replied, "Or maybe it's just because it was a nightmare or Kurosirus's enhanced powers could've enabled him to disable other powers"

"I'll have to think about it but now we have to see if there really are intruders in the school!"

They started walking through the school with Fox smelling the ground in his Fox form. He couldn't find anything until they got to the battle arena.

"I smell smoldering wood!" Fox turned human, "Either there's a Pyromancer in the school, or Kurosirus is here!"

Fox followed the smell with his Super Speed Fox form until he came across a shadow. He looked up but the person just turned around and ran out of the school.

"Kelton trip him!" Fox zoomed towards the person as Gatsuga while telling Kelton to use his sand to trip the person.

Kelton attempted to trip the person but they had Super Speed. Knowing that he couldn't catch up to them as Gatsuga Fox just turned back into his animal form and raced after the person.

"This'll get you!" Kelton sealed off the area with sand.

"Why the hell are you chasing me?" The person turned out to be some girl.

"Who are you?" Fox asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm Emily, I'm in my last year" She answered, "And I'm here because I wanted a night out with my friends but it doesn't look like it'll be very enjoyable now!"

"Wait a minute" Fox was confused, "Where are your friends?"

"They're in the dorms!" Emily replied.

"Is one of them a Pyromancer?" Kelton found Fox and Emily.

"Yes, her name is Sarah" Emily started to walk away.

"Sorry for the mix up" Fox turned back to human.

"Wait one minute" She saw that Fox wasn't who she originally thought, "You're Fox, so you were worried about Kurosirus?"

"Yes, once again he's found a way to destroy me mentally" Fox replied, "He's invaded my mind and wants me for a 'commander' for the 'army of shadows' I don't know what he means though"

"Whatever" Emily walked away.

They went back to the boys dorms and sat down.

"That was embarrassing!" Fox said, "Before we go back to sleep do you want to do some virtual fighting?"

"Sure" Kelton replied as they put on the helmets.

Since these virtual helmets had recorded their data they were up to a Kraken except they were on a ship and the Kraken was in the water.

Fox jumped into the water to see the Kraken. It was a huge squid; it looked just like a colossal squid only it's head; tentacles and body where much thicker and so was its beak. All in all; it was one bad bitch.

Fox used Gatsuga and slammed into it which made it release its grip on the ship. Then he got back on the ship because he couldn't hold his breath much longer.

"I'll go into my Fox form and circle around it on top of the water and when it surfaces you blast it with sand ok?" Fox planned with Kelton.

"Ok" Kelton replied, "Go!"

Fox ran on water as his Fox form and circled the Kraken. It got angered and surfaced to kill them but Kelton made a sand box and crushed it.

"Good job" Fox got back on board and hi-fived Kelton.

"On to our next enemy" They were back in the original virtual fighting room and they were fighting Minotaurs and Minoboars.

Minoboars are just like Minotaurs except they're based on Boars instead of Bulls.

"10 Minotaurs and 10 Minoboars?" Fox asked, "Too easy"

Fox went Fox and smashed through a Minotaurs stomach with his bare paws. He then killed the rest without Kelton doing anything.

"Fox try and give me a chance" Kelton said.

"Can't do that right now" Fox replied, "I've got to vent some rage"

They were faced with thousands of harpies.

"You want a piece of me?" Fox taunted.

The harpies lunged for him but he grabbed them and ripped their wings of with his hands and feet alone.

Once they were all dead they appeared in a misty jungle where they could occasionally hear ghostly breaths.

"Your time is up" A voice that scared them half to death said from behind them.

They turned around and saw black mist with two glowing red eyes directly behind them. It was so scary they fell to their knees and couldn't get up. They were shaking like leaves when the mist cleared and there stood the Grim Reaper.


End file.
